Integration DC: Hellsing Ultimate
by Superior Knight
Summary: As the world's greatest superheroes reign the skies like a modern-day pantheon, in the shadows and dark figure of society, there is the supernatural that dwells, hunt, and thirst. Vampires and monsters. The Hellsing Organization faces a changing world, all while remaining steadfast against the threat of the supernatural while defending Queen and Country, with the No-Life King.


_**Old Bludhaven, 2007...**_

It has been two years since the sister city of Gotham, Bludhaven, had been devastated by a coordinated airdrop of the supervillain Chemo. The attack by the Secret Society of Supervillains led to the relocation of the entire citizens, which was overseen by the government agency; S.H.A.D.E. However, given recent incidents being brought to light and the recent exposure of S.H.A.D.E.'s immoral methods and corrupt leadership with intentions of mutiny against the state lead to the ultimatum; shut down.

All facilities, equipment, and armament were to be liquidated into other federal agencies or sold off to allies, to better equip in a world where the superhuman population only increased. Agents of A.R.G.U.S. oversaw the entire operation of liquidation of verified assets, the termination of any abominations that S.H.A.D.E. had brewed up, and also the relocation of any persons that were under S.H.A.D.E.'s direct supervision. In which case, a high official for A.R.G.U.S., Colonel Trevor had finished speaking with former full-time employees of S.H.A.D.E.

The federal agent was preparing to talk with some woman from Great Britain, who was apparently high up in the British security, research, and observations of superhuman activity. The woman had an eye patch with a pair of glasses over, blonde hair let down, in a suit. There was one thing for certain, this woman could stare down military hardened men with the presence of authority radiating from her. Accompanying the woman was a younger blonde woman in red uniform with a short skirt with high socks and combat boots. Steve Trevor knew of these two being in the center of the Millenium-Vampire Attack, so Trevor wasn't going to underestimate these two English women.

"Sir Integra Hellsing, welcome to Bunker-D," Steve Trevor greeted the English woman. "I hope your visit here will be quick."

"I intend to make sure that it is," Integra nods, looking around seeing several federal agents moving several items and crates through the halls and chambers. "You Yanks are sure to make use of every scrap here."

"Father Time and S.H.A.D.E. left a hole of crazy crap here," Trevor admitted, as he led the two ladies down the hall. "Everything is checked out. British Roundtable has purchased the Hellsing's share of armament and equipment here, and they're being prepared to teleport most valuable assets the rests shipped over the sea. But, as stated in the video conference..."

"So the issue is to recruit these soldiers myself," Integra repeats the issue at hand.

The Hellsing Organization, the British Empire's frontline against the supernatural hostile forces, was in need to upgrade its arsenal, technology and field operatives. Given that most people were terrified about metahumans and alien invasions, the people have tended to forget that there are still mystical creatures and threats to combat, therefore the British Government hadn't been giving proper funding to research and development for Hellsing's defences. After it was declared that S.H.A.D.E. was being shut down and liquidated, the British Government saw it economical to salvage research and material from the defunct agency. Another major essential the Hellsing Organization required were qualified and effective field operatives since they had lost their trump card in the Attack on London. S.H.A.D.E. had a team under their authority that would make a perfect fit to the Hellsings, and Integra was here to recruit them.

Trevor had led the two ladies to a closed door, and placed a hand on the panel to open the door, "Here they are."

The door opening, Integra looked with her one eye seeing the Creature Commandos. Integra looked at the fish-woman, the werewolf, the vampire, the mummy, and their team leader; Frankenstein's Monster, who had taken up the name of his maker to avoid confusion. The monster people were keeping to themselves in the rec room that was left alone for them to remain, as soon as it was figured out what was to be done with them. Once the Colonel, the Sir, and the Draculina entered the room, it was Frankenstein who stood at attention facing the persons of authority, and it was he who recognized the new arrival.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. What an honour," the undead man declared.

"Monster," Integra nodded, knowing full well that Frankenstein had worked alongside her father's administration of the organization during the Second World War. "I understand that you all are unemployed."

The Creature Commandos were still quiet but they all nodded and acknowledged the state they were in. It was Frankenstein who would be speaking on behalf of his team, so the Monster nods, "It's best for all of us here that we stay out of a civilian's eyes, and none of us knows anything better than to kick ass."

"Well here is the assessment situation; S.H.A.D.E. is now gone. However, there is a use of your lot. Join the Hellsing Organization. You will be given sanctuary with my organization, along with a job," Integra offered.

"Heh. We're in," Frankenstein spoke on behalf of his crew.

The young looking security officer standing by Integra Hellsing, Seras Victoria, while preferring to remain quiet on behalf of her de-facto master, couldn't help but smile pleasantly. The Hellsing Mansion had become quiet after the Attack on London, despite there being a faculty and armed servicemen being hired to man the facility, Seras still felt isolated. But now, this was a squad of other mystical and supernatural creatures that were willing to take the fight against malevolent monsters, just like herself and her former and missing master...

As the Creature Commandos were packing their belongings, the undead burly man paid his attention to the blonde Police Girl. "Draculina, your master, he was the No-Life King?"

"Yes. He is," Seras replies, extending her hand politely to the Monster. "How do you do? Seras Victoria."

The Monster takes Seras' hand accepting the handshake, "Just call me Frankenstein. Everybody else does. We didn't get to have a decent introduction the last time.

"I know. London was on the brink of falling," Seras recalling the horrific attack the years ago.

"You know, I actually fought right by your master's side in the Second World War," Frankenstein stated.

"Ah! Yes, he did mention you!" Seras happily points out.

Frankenstein glances over at Integra who is discussing last minute details with Steve Trevor on the transfer and details of the Commandos working for the Hellsing Organization. "Hmm. Looks like she has to settle for the second best monster in her perspective. With your master dead-"

"Pardon, he's not dead. He's just lost," Seras corrects the Undead Man.

"Oh?" Frankenstein looks at Seras puzzled.

"He left his bite on me. I can feel that he'll return once more," Seras points to her neck where her master's bite mark was left.

"Hurrm. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Who knows but God?" Frankenstein rhetorically asks.

"May I ask, what was your opinion on my Master?" Seras asks, curious to learn about these fellow monsters.

"Alucard. Bah! He was chump."

* * *

 _ **Superior Knight- that right there is the second instalment of my DC Integration project. Similar to my Samurai Jack/DC Integration story, where I take a franchise and integrate it into a shared world that is mainly DC Comics centered.**_

 _ **Pinkie- I have one concern; the vampires of DC and Hellsing are different-**_

 _ **Superior Knight- not in terms of physical conditioning. The only vampires to show other enhanced abilities were the ancient and old vampires in both franchises; Andrew Bennett for DC, and Alucard for Hellsing.**_

 _ **Deadpool- what about Hellsing vampires and their requirement of being virgins to be turned into a vampire?**_

 _ **Superior Knight- well, that rule is going to have to be lifted of course, since DC vampires don't have that requirement. But either way, events from Hellsing will be integrated into the DC Universe history. That includes the Attack on London, which will have its own chapter to be shown eventually. Any further questions, please leave them with a comment and have a blessed life.**_


End file.
